


Gone with the Fantasy

by rsadelle



Category: Damon/Affleck Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-05
Updated: 2000-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armelle said, "Ben as Rhett and Matt as Scarlett?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember Gone with the Wind, so please excuse any errors in correlation.

Ben giggled. He couldn't help it; Matt just looked so ridiculous with that scowl on his face.

"Stop it! This was your idea, remember? The things I do for you. It was hard enough to find one of these that would fit my shoulders. I don't need you laughing at me too."

Ben tried, and finally succeeded, to get close enough to put his arms around Matt's waist. "Thank you for doing this. I know it's corny," Ben shrugged, "but I always liked Gone with the Wind. Rhett was so dashing and I love Scarlett's green dress."

"So why aren't you wearing it?"

"Because I've always dreamed of you in that dress. I knew you'd look good in the green."

Matt couldn't help but smile. "And is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Everything and more," Ben answered, his voice dropping into a huskiness that made Matt shiver.

Matt put his arms around Ben's neck. "Are you going to ravish me now?"

"Oh yes." Ben bent down enough to sweep one arm under Matt's knees.

"Ben! You're crazy," Matt laughed as he was easily lifted off the floor.

"This is the way it goes in the movie."

"But we don't even have a staircase," Matt protested.

"We do have a bedroom." Ben carried Matt into the aforementioned bedroom and gently set him down on their shared bed.

Ben decided to take the easy way out and simply pushed Matt's skirt up, sliding his hands along Matt's stockinged legs. "No underwear?" He asked upon discerning that fact.

Matt smiled lazily. "I didn't think I'd need it."

Ben grinned wickedly. "You don't." He prepared Matt with enough lube to ease his way, undid his pants, and easily slid home. He reached up to stroke Matt's hair. "You're so beautiful like this." Ben started an easy slow thrusting. "Rhett and Scarlett together, just the way it's supposed to be," he said dreamily.

"I'm not sure they were so good for each other."

Ben's next thrust was particularly deep. "I'll show you who's good for who," he growled.

Matt smiled triumphantly and leaned back to simply accept the waves of pleasure Ben's thrusts were sending through him. Ben realized he'd been manipulated and slowed until he was barely moving.

"Ben, please, you're killing me."

"You did say that Rhett and Scarlett weren't very good for each other."

"I'm sorry! I take it back. Please." The last word was a long drawn out moan as Ben started to move faster. "That's so good."

"It should be--we've been together long enough," Ben said as he settled into a rhythm. The movements, the feelings, even the sensations of coming were the same as they had been so many times before; only the clothes were different. When their frantic rocking slowed and finally stopped, Ben rolled to the side and regarded Matt speculatively. "That's going to stain."

"You'd think by now we'd have found a good way to deal with that," Matt sighed. "Oh, well, it's just going to stain. I'm too tired to deal with getting this off right now," he said, plucking at the fabric of the dress.

Ben snuggled closer. "Okay. I really like you in that dress."

"Enjoy it while you can."

"I am. And next time it's your turn."

"I know. I'm thinking Armageddon. You can be AJ," Matt grinned, "and wear one of those delicious tank tops and I'll be Harry."

"Harry and AJ, huh?"

"You know you have a thing for Bruce Willis," Matt teased. Ben blushed. "You do!" Matt chortled. "I was just teasing. We're *definitely* doing that next time."

Ben reached out to stroke Matt's cheek. "Okay. You do know that even though I think Bruce is hot," Ben's cheeks flushed red again, "he's nowhere near as appealing as you, don't you."

Matt caught Ben's hand and kissed his palm. "I know."


End file.
